Vareek-Gorn
DISCLAIMER: Before picking this race consider what downsides it might have in the society of your area, if it's a norvanstein village there won't be a orge bard walking around. "Dad look there is glowing blue bits underneath the ice''" "Where? show me!" "Just there, it looks like a face" "We need to leave before it sees us" *Ice Cracks* "Haha, to late human!" ''- The forgotten ones. The forsaken kind. Of all the humanoid races Vareek-Gorn are the most odd and mysterious. Most of them being violent tribal folk that attack fishermen on the ice plains or powerful warlords that cause strife and enslave others. Some however are more friendly showing signs of kindness and even insight to the point where they can be found in towns. Their inherit magical nature seems to make them powerful spellcasters but also lethal fighters. History Not much is known about the Vareek-Gorn people. Even in there own culture the wisest among them have no idea of how they exist. All they know is the long line of prosecution their people have faced when travelling far from there icy abodes. The small few that have left their homelands in the past have not improved the races overall relations, usually being tyrants that bring war or evil sorcerers that cause much strife. Perhaps tomorrow will be the day that these strange creatures are finally accepted. Society Most Vareek-Gorn people are found underneath frozen lakes or frozen parts of the ocean. In some rare cases they even dwell inside ice bergs, floating fortresses perfect for their lifestyle. The Vareek-Gorn have a tribal hierarchy and encourage duels to see who the greatest among them to lead. Some tribes are led by powerful sorcerers among their kind. Of all of these tribes though most of them are full of evil. Stealing, murdering and raiding are what these creatures are most often being found doing or planning to do. However occasionally these creatures due to their circumstances stumble upon are more insightful life style were they strive to improve themselves. Physical Appearance Standing just above human height Vareek-Gorn have icy skin more comparable to frozen water then to flesh. They have no hair of any sort but bear strong icy arms. Their eyes are small hollows where floating colored essence sits, their mouths twisted into a small grimace or smile. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Vareek-Gorn mature after 30 years and live till about 150. Alignment: Vareek-Gorn are part of warlike tribes and are often chaotic in nature, preferring to break aware from rules to define themselves. They often lean towards malevolent evil, though it is not uncommon for them to be good natured. Size: Vareek-Gorn are bulky hunched creatures with there icy bodies usually standing about 5-6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak Bek-Spek Nightvision: Accustomed to the watery abyss underneath the ice lakes the Vareek-Gorn cannot discern color and instead see everything as a varying shade of their eye's color. You can see in non-magical darkness as if it was daylight for 60ft but cannot discern the color of things in the light or dark. Shocking Appearance: You are a terrifying creature for people to behold and you have advantage on Intimidation (Charisma) checks and disadvantage on Persuasion (Charisma) checks for creatures not conditioned to the sight of your terrifying form. Icy Presence: Weapons or spellcasting used by Vareek-Gorn are always effected by there magical form. All spells and weapons deal and extra 1d6 Cold damage on hit, once per round. 2d6 at 6th level. 3d6 at 10th level. 4d6 at 15th level. 5d6 at 20th level. Unnatural existence: Vareek-Gorn don't seem to need to eat, drink, sleep or even breath to stay alive. Though they do need to rest, however they don't need to rest for as long as other races. 30 minutes for Short Rest. 6 Hours for long rest. Ice Made: Vareek-Gorn are mostly made of some ice-like flesh as such you have Immunity to all Cold damage. However as a result of this fire seems to affect your flesh a lot more. You have Vulnerability to Fire damage. (50% increased damage)